


Winter of Memories

by howlsmovingiceskates



Series: Losing You, Finding You [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blizzards & Snowstorms, But he's Yuuri's idiot, Couch Cuddles, Do Not Copy Onto Another Site, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Makeout Session, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish, Viktor and Yuuri cannot keep their hands off each other, Viktor is an idiot in love, Viktor just really loves Yuuri, also, no beta we die like men, they watch harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlsmovingiceskates/pseuds/howlsmovingiceskates
Summary: Viktor gets caught in a heavy winter storm, and Yuuri worries.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Losing You, Finding You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973740
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	Winter of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little snippet of what their life was like before the accident caused them to travel back in time

“Vitya, where are you? It’s starting to snow really hard…” Yuuri chews on his bottom lip, staring out the kitchen window with his phone held to his ear. Viktor was only supposed to step out to run down to the convenience store, and it’s been over an hour since he left. Yuuri’s starting to really get worried. It shouldn’t take him this long.

“I know, I know. I’ll be home soon, I promise.” Viktor reassures, but it doesn’t do much to quell Yuuri’s anxiety. He can hear his husband’s teeth chattering and the wind howling through the speaker. 

“How far out are you? I’ll come meet you.” Yuuri turns from the window, unable to watch the blizzard outside any longer.

“No no, stay inside with Makka.” Viktor replies, “I’m not that far out.”

“Okay…” Yuuri hesitates, eyes glancing from the door to where Makka lies in front of the fireplace.

“I’ll see you soon, okay? I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Yuuri sighs as the call disconnects. 

Yuuri throws a leg over the edge of the couch arm, too restless to properly relax and wait. It’s warm and cozy in their apartment, and Yuuri’s been running the dryer for the last hour so that he and Viktor could be wrapped up in a warm, fuzzy blanket and watch a movie together. He already has some movies picked out, mostly American, but there’s some Russian and Japanese movies too. Harry Potter has even made his list, but now he just hopes his husband makes it home before freezing.

He’s probably being irrational. Viktor’s Russian after all, and Russian’s have a long history of being able to handle extreme survival conditions. Yuuri, however, is from Hasetsu, a small beach town that more frequently saw hot and humid days than cold and wet days, and no matter how long he’s lived in Detroit and Saint Petersburg, that fact will never leave him. Yuuri's mind runs away with a thousand _what if_ scenarios as the minutes pass.

Ten minutes go by at a snail's pace, and Yuuri’s about to call Viktor again when the front door opens. He jumps off the couch, sprinting to the door, Viktor’s name falling from his lips in a shout. He skids on the hardwood floor, his socks causing him to slip and fall. Viktor reacts fast, dropping the bags in his hands and grabbing onto Yuuri’s wrist. He pulls Yuuri into his chest, wrapping his arms around him to protect him from the almost fall.

“Careful,” Viktor chuckles, “you’ll hurt yourself if you fall.”

Yuuri swats his arms away, repeatedly slamming his fist into Viktor’s chest and causing snow to fall from his coat to the floor, “Says the man who just spent almost two hours in a blizzard.”

“Sorry,” Viktor catches Yuuri’s wrists, halting the assault on his chest, “I decided to go to the grocery store instead.”

“What on earth would you go there for? We needed milk Vitya, not zucchini.” Yuuri eyes the bags Viktor dropped on the floor pointedly.

“Well that’s true…” Viktor lets go of Yuuri’s wrists to take his coat and hat off, hanging them up on the coat rack by the door, “but I wanted to spoil you, and the one store doesn’t have any international foods.”

“You got caught in a whole ass blizzard just so you could spoil me?”

“Yup!” Viktor says proudly, popping the ‘p’ and kicking his shoes off without breaking eye contact.

“Go get changed, and I’ll make you some hot chocolate. I gotta get you warmed up, you’re freezing.” Yuuri sighs, grabbing the bags of groceries and heading to the kitchen.

“Yes, my love~” Viktor singsongs. Yuuri can hear him padding to their bedroom and smiles to himself. His husband is such a dork.

He gets out a pot and grabs what little milk they have left in the fridge. He dumps it into the pot and pulls out the new milk carton from one of the bags. He gets out some cocoa powder and sugar too, measuring it all to fill the pot. Viktor comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Yuuri, causing him to jump in surprise. Viktor’s arms are so cold against him. Yuuri wiggles out of his touch, holding up the spatula to keep the winter incarnate away.

“Go sit on the couch.” he points to said piece of furniture with his spatula.

“But Yuuuuuri,” Viktor pouts, “I want to hold you.”

“You can when you’re not a living icicle. For now, I want you on that couch.”

“Fine.” Viktor grumbles, hanging his head as he slowly walks to the couch. 

Yuuri sets the spatula down on the counter and walks across the apartment to the dryer, pulling out the fluffy blanket he put in there. He bundles it up in his arms then carries it over to Viktor, silently wrapping it around his cold husband, cocooning him in a heap of warmth. Viktor beams at him, and Yuuri places a kiss on his forehead before he goes back to the kitchen. 

When the hot chocolate is done, he pulls out two mugs from the cupboard to his right. They’re a pair, something they designed while on a date during their honeymoon. Viktor’s mug is entirely dedicated to Yuuri, and Yuuri’s to Viktor. The instructor thought their designs were ridiculous, but Yuuri absolutely adores them. 

He brings VIktor the mugs, setting his own down on the coffee table to grab the snacks Viktor bought and to turn off the light. When he comes back, Viktor has the TV turned on and is waiting for Yuuri with open arms. Yuuri falls into his husband’s (now warm) arms. He picks up his mug of hot chocolate as Viktor makes sure he’s wrapped up in the blanket too.

“We’re watching Harry Potter.” Yuuri says, taking a sip of his drink.

“Oh? We are?”

“Yes.” Yuuri grabs the remote, pressing buttons until Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone is playing.

“M’kay.” Viktor nuzzles into Yuuri’s neck, pulling him into his lap to hold him closer. “Can you hand me my drink?”

“Yeah.” Carefully, so as not to spill his own hot chocolate, he reaches towards the coffee table and hands Viktor his mug.

“Thank you, Solnyshko.” Viktor whispers. 

“Mhmm.” Yuuri wiggles around a bit, relaxing against Viktor’s chest.

“I always felt bad for Harry. He was alienated so much it’s a miracle he didn’t turn out like ol’ Voldy.” Viktor mumbles.

“Can you imagine what an evil Harry would look like? He and Draco would be best friends and terrorize the school with his ‘Chosen One’ status.”

Viktor chuckles, “I’d love to see Ron or Hermione or Luna deck evil Harry.”

“Evil Harry would have Dudley kissing his feet.”

“Do you think Harry has a feet kink?”

“I can say with full confidence he does not have a feet kink.” Yuuri laughs.

“How do you know?” Viktor challenges.

“Because, my love, I am very intimately aware of how someone with a feet kink behaves.”

“Are you now?”

“Yes. There’s literally not a day that goes by where you don’t touch my feet in some way.”

“But you’re also into it.”

“Only because I enjoy seeing you so happy.”

“Awww Yuuuuri~”

“Hush. We’re supposed to be watching a movie, remember?”

“Yes, I remember.” Viktor nods.

“Then why do you keep talking?”

“Love, you’re also talking.”

“Shit.”

Viktor laughs and Yuuri smiles. He finishes off his drink then sets the mug onto the coffee table. Now that he doesn’t have to worry about a drink, he wraps his arms around Viktor’s neck and rests his head on his shoulder, sighing in contentment. 

At some point between movies, Yuuri gets distracted by Viktor’s neck. He can’t stop himself from leaning in closer to latch his lips onto his husband’s perfect skin, and sucking a mark where everyone will be able to see it. Viktor’s breath hitches and his hold on Yuuri tightens.

“Yuuri.” Viktor moans, his hands sliding to Yuuri’s hips.

Yuuri smiles and moves his lips to just below Viktor’s ear. He sucks another mark there before he sits up straight, looking into Viktor’s eyes. “You’re just so distracting.” He whispers, his gaze flicking down to Viktor’s lips. 

“Then let me distract you some more.” Viktor mumbles. 

“You’re so cheesy.” Yuuri replies, his eyes closing as Viktor’s lips meet his. Yuuri shifts to straddle Viktor, his fingers threading themselves in his lover’s hair. 

Viktor’s hands run up and down Yuuri’s thighs, eliciting a quiet moan from him. Yuuri plays with the hairs on the nape of Viktor’s neck, letting the small hairs slide through his fingers. Viktor’s tongue slides along the seam of his lips, and Yuuri opens his mouth to let him in, moaning when their tongues meet. 

With Yuuri’s legs still wrapped around his waist, Viktor pushes Yuuri onto his back on the couch. He leans on his forearms, caging Yuuri’s head in as he pushes his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri places his hands on Viktor’s cheeks, reveling in having him so close. He’ll never tire of this, of just relaxing and having a movie marathon, of interrupting said movie marathon for a very, very lovely makeout session. 

Viktor smoothed back Yuuri’s hair, breaking the kiss to pepper his face in kisses. Yuuri giggles, which makes Viktor attack Yuuri with a thousand more kisses before finding his lips again. Yuuri easily opens under him, eagerly returning this kiss. 

“I love you,” Viktor murmurs, pulling away just enough to look at Yuuri, “I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Yuuri laughs, joy coursing through his entire being, “I love you, too.”

Viktor beams at him, the heart shaped grin that Yuuri absolutely adores making an appearance. He snuggles into Yuuri, laying down behind him and holding him as close as possible. 

“Thank you, by the way,” Yuuri says, his hand resting over Viktor’s on his stomach, “for braving a winter storm just so I could have some more of my favorite snacks.”

“Anything for you, moya lyubov,” Viktor presses a kiss to the back of Yuuri’s neck, “anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it's 8am and I have a Korean test at 3 but I decided to write this because it's snowing and I'm trying to get ch10 done. Though ch10 started out kinda angsty and Yuuri has an anxiety attack and I feel like I've been layering on the angst too much so are y'all okay with that? Or should I make it lighter than what it turned out to be? I'm totally down for either option, but I wanna know what you guys want. And Thank you all so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed this! Now, I should really get some sleep before my test lmfao. Again, thank you for reading!


End file.
